Unpredictable
by Yirriru
Summary: I was eating my dinner and decided to go to sleep since I was tired. I never expected to wake up in a world so foreign yet familiar. I wish I paid attention and remembered the gameplay of Tales of Symphonia now that I'm pretty much going through the same adventure as far as I know. I am so screwed. OC Alex Rated T for language. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1: This Just Sucks

This is NOT a self-insert. If it was, I probably wouldn't be here in writing this story in the first place. That's all I want to say. With that in mind, I hope I'll make it enjoyable for you guys.

* * *

**Unpredictable**

**Chapter One: This Just Sucks**

I yawn, stretching my stiff limbs. I just spent the last few hours working on homework, not that I wanted to do it though. I rolled off of my bed, promptly landing on the floor, almost smashing my cat, who hissed from surprise and anger.

"Sorry Yuan..." I murmured, petting him. He simply flicked his ears at me before rushing out my room and probably down the stairs to the kitchen. I stood up and glanced at the clock near my mirror. 7:50. I probably should eat dinner now. Yawning once again, I proceed going down the stairs, ruffling my short, messy hair. Coming into the kitchen, I hear my brothers chattering away.

"-and I tackled the bastard over and gave him a piece of my mind!" That was most likely Henry, my younger brother by a year. My two other brothers sat nearby, eating what seemed to be steak. They probably experimented again. And most likely succeeded though it looked a bit strange.

"As I said earlier, you should control your anger. This is why you keep getting suspended from school. I wouldn't be surprised if you were expelled." Robert said, shaking his head with exasperation. Tristan just nodded, sighing when Henry slammed his fists into the table.

"Why should I? He was asking for it! How DARE he insult Alex! I won't forgive him! And why didn't he get suspended? It was his fault!" This time, I sigh. Although Henry had good intentions, he never realized the consequences for speaking his mind or how he expressed those thoughts.

"Just drop it Henry. It's not like I actually cared what he said."

"You should care! He called you a cross-dresser and threw all sorts of insulting comments after that (which I do NOT want to repeat)!"

"Umm... I"m not surprised he called me that since I look like a dude. Also, tons of girls that thought I was a guy confessed to me... which is really awkward to some extent..."

"Well..." Henry looked away, not sure what to say to me (most likely).

"It's not really anyones fault here. I mean, dad had that strong belief that I was going to be a boy and named me Alexander... then went on teaching me all sorts of 'manly' things which made mom scream with horror since she wanted me to be more feminine, saying things like 'he was born a girl but is definitely a man inside!'" That got my brothers to laugh and Tristan giving me a small 'bro hug'. The gesture made me smile.

"Now that you mentioned mom... I really think you should become more feminine, not that there's anything wrong with the way you look, act or think." Robert commented, getting a look of irritation from me.

"I'd agree too actually." Tristan said,"Since you're stealing all my fan girls."

I smacked him on the back of his head, him saying 'ouch!' while my other brothers winced. "Whatever"

We finished dinner not too later. Robert went out, saying he'd be late for work if he didn't leave yet. Henry came up to me and asked me if I would play Tales of Symphonia with him. Again.

"Why? You know that I don't really give a shit about playing it anymore. I can just read the manga and stuff." This earned me a tackle from behind.

"The manga isn't even that accurate! They changed some of the events too! Like that part where Lloyd finds out that Genis and Raine are half elves! And the game play is so much fun!" Henry whined.

I hissed as he refused to get off.

"Like I care. We played that game AND finished it years ago, when it first came out. As interesting as it was, I simply don't feel like playing it right now. Especially since you've made me play it EVERY. SINGLE. FREAKING. DAY. Since the summer as a matter of fact. Summer ended, hmm, let's see, SEVEN MONTHS AGO."

"Why didn't you complain 5 months ago then?"

"That's cuz I felt like playing it and because you weren't spending hours leveling up! Also, you decided to use the grade on 1/2 experience and lowered life. Which explains why we keep dying each time you run on the world map. We can't even defeat monster Marble without dying or using half of our supplies. Now we're stuck in the fire seal since we can't even defeat the seal guardian."

"We just gotta keep trying!"

"How in the world are we going to succeed if you didn't even use the grade to keep anything from the previous game play? Not even the techniques!"

"That would make it too easy if I did that."

"Ugh. Never mind. I'm gonna go back upstairs and sleep. Have fun trying to beat the fire seal."

I could hear him pleading me to play but I ignored him, going into my room. There I saw Yuan rolling around on my bed, his white fur fluffy as ever. My brothers complained when I decided to name the kitten I found Yuan, my favorite Tales of Symphonia character. That was years ago though, when I used to fangirl over all the boy characters and while my brother fanboy all over the girl characters (it was quite a sight actually). Since it's been years since then, I forgot most of the plot and dungeon layouts, which I can ensure anyone that asks me that my brother memorized it and could probably recite the game script at any place and any time. I only remember the Mithos fight (since that was recent) and the beginning of the game. Everything else is pretty much a blurry haze.

I flopped onto my bed, feeling rather lazy after everything I did today. Mom was away on a business trip while dad was opening another gym somewhere in the city. Thinking about gyms, today I worked out quite a lot. With all the sports my dad encouraged me to join, I'd need all the endurance I can get.

Yawning, I roll in the corner that is formed from the wall and my bed while Yuan stalks over to use my head as a pillow again. Sleepiness takes over and I blank out.

* * *

I woke when I felt something heavy on top of me. Groaning, I push whatever that thing is off of me. Ouch. My back feels extra stiff today, like I was lying down on the floor or something... My head was also pounding...

I place a hand on my head and feel something warm. Taking a look at my now 'warm' hand, I see it's covered in blood. That explains a lot. My gaze floats over to whatever was on top of me.

Oh hell no. I hope that person is not who I think she is. Oh no no no no no. Any one at home would've recognized this person. I must be at an anime convention, I tell myself. Yes. That's it. Must be though that wouldn't make any sense. The blond girl seems to be knocked out. Standing up, I stagger a bit, probably due to the damage to my head. Ouch. Before going over to the chosen, I glance around. I'm at... some area that's grassy and has tons of sand. Okaaaay... so I must either be at... Alta... Alta... Alta-something... or... umm... I honestly don't know. Maybe Triet...? It's pretty dark so it must be night. Ugh. Stating the obvious now...

While pondering about where I am, I see a light flickering off in the distance. A... camp fire I guess? I stumble to where Colette is and pick her up in a princess carry since my back stings from anything touching it. Wow. She's pretty light. What in the world was she doing all the way out there though? Pretty weird not to see Lloyd glued to her side since he seems to have a mighty crush on her. Or Kr-Kr... darn it. Can't remember that guys name. That mercenary dude from the beginning... I'll remember it when time comes.

As I stagger towards the light (haha funny, but I don't think I'm dying yet), I feel something sharp pressed up against my back. The hell man. I stop because I don't want to die.

"Who are you?" The voice questions softly but I can hear a different tone suggesting irritation. Great. I'll pull a Lloyd line and see how this person reacts.

"'Give me your name and I'll give you mine.'" Silence. Okaaay... this person isn't amused. Must be... that Kr-dude. Kr-... Kr-... Aw, screw it.

"...I suggest you put the girl down and step away." I think for a while. Sure, I'll put her down onto the ground cause that looks sooo comfortable. No really. Sighing, I place her down (oww my back) and step away.

"Good. Now tell me who you are." Although I don't feel his sword (he used a sword I'm pretty sure... or was it a dagger? All I remember is not liking this guy one bit), I still feel threatened by him. I turn around and now see that the sword is pointed at my neck. Remind me not to get on this guy's bad side. Wait, I already am.

"W-wait... can you put that thing away? It's a bit hard to talk when you're pointing that at me... besides, I don't have any weapons on me." Silence. He sheathes his sword and crosses his arms, most likely expecting an answer.

"Okay... I'm Alexander Hirato, but most people call me Alex..." Kr-... Damn. I'll call him Kruxis because I think he's from Cruxis. Yes. That will work for now. Kruxis had a blank expression on his face. Then I noticed Colette waking up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hmm...? What are you doing...?" Dammit. I thought she was going to say his name. I guess I'll call him Kruxis from now on since almost everyone I meet is most likely going to cut off at his name or say it with blanks so I won't ever find out.

Lloyd: Hey -! Train me!

-: No Lloyd, we must protect the chosen.

Ge?: Yeah Lloyd! - doesn't have time to be training you!

Hahah... as if that'd happen. I pray I learn everyone's names so I don't have to make up nick names for them...

Glancing over to the blond girl, I sigh with relief. She's not going to leave me here to be skewered by Kruxis is she? I'd be quite thankful if she helps me. Kruxis meanwhile kept his gaze on me. Colette, finally noticing that I'm being glared down by Kruxis gasps and rushes over to me, which I then notice Kruxis frown. He must be face palming right now seeing the girl rush over to some unknown person.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!" Wow. She's very trusting of other people and very caring. Kruxis moves forward, most likely to warn the chosen away from a possible threat, though I already told him I had no weapons on me (but I could use some skills I learned from the self defense classes on him).

"I'm alright... but are you okay miss?" She seemed flustered and very apologetic. She suddenly grabs my arm and drags me over to their camp, which I hear a soft, annoyed sigh from Kruxis as he follows us.

At the camp, I see a couple other bodies splayed around with blankets on top of themselves. The one in red must be Lloyd and the other one in blue must be... Ge-... Ge-... Dammit all. I'll call him... Gentleman. Yes... that would work... but it's too long to say... so... Ge-... wait. It had a GEE sound to it soo... Genius? Well... I think he was the brainy one of the group so he must be a genius. So I should call he Genius! Genius it is! The woman sitting on the log reading a book... that must be... Raine! Yesssssss - I finally remembered someone's name! She's important since she heals. Gah - so hard to remember names since I didn't really pay attention to the plot since it was a new game.

"Raine! I think I accidentally hurt this guy! Please check if he's okay." Looks like another person mistaken my gender, not that it was her fault since I pretty much am a guy but am missing certain aspect.

"... Who is this Colette?" The healer examines me suspiciously but ends up healing me due to Colette's pleas.

"Well... about that... I heard yelling when I went for a walk. When I came close to whoever was yelling, I found this person who was rolling in pain on the ground. He got up after a while and I was going to ask if he was alright but ended up tripping and knocking both of us unconscious..." Colette explained sheepishly. But that didn't explain why I was even here in the first place.

"Okay..." Raine still seemed suspicious. Looking at me, she started asking me questions.

"So who exactly are you and what are you doing all the way out here in the desert?" I sigh. Might as well wake them all up if I'm going to have to reintroduce myself each time.

"Since I'm going to have to introduce myself to everyone here, you might as well wake the other two over there..." I nod towards Lloyd and Genius. Kruxis seemed to agree since it'd be a waste of time to have me introduce myself over and over again.

"Fine. For now, just sit over there." The healer directs me to a log near the camp fire. As I walked over, the chosen followed me, and Kruxis stood off to the side, leaning against a tree. Raine quickly woke the two boys, who both grumbled something about 'time to leave' or 'it's too early'. When they finally got up, they noticed me sitting there and joined the circle we made around the camp fire.

"So, tell us who you are and what you're doing here."

"Okay... My name is Alexander Hirato. Alex for short. As for what I'm doing here... well... I actually don't know why I'm here in the first place." And I won't tell you that I'm an alien because it'll raise eyebrows and suspicion from Kruxis. Or much about me either since I know most things I say won't match up to what's going on here... well... I don't even know. I can't even remember all the events that were suppose to happen here so I doubt I'll be expecting anything familiar beside the people here.

"You... you don't know?" Colette said, confused at my statement.

"Yeah. I was one place and suddenly ended up here." I think I'll tell half truths for now. Hopefully I can avoid suspicion... wait. How the hell am I going to do that when I can barely remember the names of the places here or the items they have? I'm screwed. I wish Yuan was here with me. That fluff ball is comforting no matter how feisty he acts.

"How in the world did you manage that?" Lloyd asked, an evident frown on his face as he tried to figure out my predicament.

"Don't know. If I did, I would've returned home right away." In return, finding that they wouldn't the answers on how I came here in the first place, they decided to ask different questions, mainly from the other teens.

"Alex was it? How old are you? You seem to be around my age..." Lloyd spoke up.

"Yeah? I'm 17. I should be 18 in a few weeks actually..."

"Huh. I'm 16, Colette 15 and Genis 12." Ohhhh. So his name was Genis. I was close though! He's still probably a genius though.

"Where's your family?" Colette asked soon afterwards, blue eyes curious.

"Uhhh, not here...?" I got a 'you don't say' face from Genius- err- Genis and a blank expression from Lloyd. "Okay... actually, they are far far away. I probably have no way of contacting."

"Oh..." Colette looked so sad now.

"It's okay Colette. They'll be fine."

"I-if you say so..." I probably should do a quick self introduction so things don't drag out too long. Oh. I probably should mention that I'm a girl somewhere in that introduction so I don't get smacked for going into the girl's restroom or baths... wait... do they even make separated restrooms? Or do they just have a single one which people have to wait to use? Never mind that...

"Umm... I guess I'll just do a quick introduction so you guys can go back to sleep or something..." Ooh, that caught some of their attentions. Yay.

"As I said earlier, I'm Alex and I'm 17. I'm from... some place... My dad has his own training places (since I don't know if they'd accept gym or if they have gyms for a matter of fact) while my mom travels for business. I have two older brothers and a younger brother. I enjoy physical activity, fighting (in a sense, since self defense is fun and all...) and cooking since my brothers experiment most of the time when they cook. Uh... yeah... I think that's about it... unless you have any questions for me to answer..."

"Are you a desian?" That resulted in me getting stared at.

"Um. No?" Desian... desian... Oh yeah. The guys that everyone hates. Right. Nope. Not me.

"That's good..." Lloyd sighs. "It'd be bad if you were someone that is our enemy." You don't say Lloyd...

"We can ask you as we travel. Since you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay with us for now." I love you Raine. Savior. Goddess. Wait... she can't be the Goddess since that's M... M... Marta! That's right... Marta was the goddess here right? But I could be wrong since my memory is pretty much crap when it comes to this game... or should I say reality now that I'm here?

"Yeah. I'm beat, especially after the fire seal!" Lloyd exclaims while yawning.

"Yeah. We can talk more in the morning..." Genius - you know what... I think I'll just call him Genius until I remember to call him Genis... well.. Genius said as he began nodding off to sleep.

As everyone moved to go to sleep, it seemed that Kruxis was going to stay up to keep watch while Raine went back to reading her book. Might as well go to sleep while there's an opportunity...

* * *

"Wake up Alex!" I felt someone shaking me. Ow. My back still hurts. That's right... I'm still in Tales of Symphonia... I wonder how my brothers are doing... By now, their over-protective senses are going bonkers. I hope they'll be okay... and that they won't do anything stupid while I'm absent... Getting up, I notice that the rest of the group was already done packing up and that Genius was cooking breakfast. Lloyd was the person who woke me up.

"Since you didn't have anything with you, I'm guessing you have nowhere to return to?" He says softly.

"Yeah..." Glancing up and looking at his chestnut eyes, I say, "... would it be alright for me to travel with you guys until I can manage on my own?" He was clearly surprised by request. Colette also seemed to hear it too and came over.

"We wouldn't mind at all! Right professor?" I glanced at Raine who sighed. She must've given up with these children asking her. She wouldn't be able to win an argument with all of them teaming up against her. "Fine. I hope you will be able to defend yourself though. We should have a spare weapon for you to use."

Walking over, I glance at their stash. A few swords, which probably used by Lloyd at some time, staves... I guess I should stick to... oh! There's some daggers. I'll use those. I always preferred assassins and rogues when it came to video games since they were fast and at times had projectiles. They usually dodged a lot of the time and had pretty deadly techniqus. I picked up a stiletto and a few smaller knives (most likely from the thieves that can be found in Triet Desert). I also noticed some shiny object at the bottom of the stash. What is that? Grabbing it, I simply stare. Raine seemed to notice.

"Ah, that's an exphere we found in the seal of fire."

"Oh. An exphere...?" Noticing my silence, Lloyd comes up.

"Oh. Right. You don't have one right?"

"Yeah. I heard it enhances a person's strength or something like that?" Raine nodded.

"I can make you a key crest! I think we have some supplies left to craft it. We also found a few damaged key crests on our way here." I nodded my thanks to Lloyd and Raine. At least I won't be completely useless during my travels with them.

We set out, the sun already high in the sky. I'm gonna be completely sweaty by the time we get to Triet... now that I think about it, what am I wearing? I glanced down and see that it's a hoodie coat thing with belts all over it (how did I manage to sleep in that?) and baggy pants with long boots with belts all over them. I must look like a poser to Kruxis since he's the belt guy. My daggers were fastened to the belts that clinged onto my waist.

I heard a loud whine from nearby. I whipped around to see a gigantic animal dashing towards us. I yelped as it tackled past me to Lloyd, who grunted as he fell over.

"Noishe!"

That's Noishe? God he's huge. I get back up and stare at him. The others greet the 'dog' and continue on. Okaay... I was about to follow after them but felt someone pull me into something like a hug.

"Agh-!" That caught their attention and prevented them from leaving me behind.

"Alex!" I struggled to get out of this person's arms.

"Get offa me!" I growled. The person holding onto me placed their head on my shoulder and looked at me in the eye. His eyes were cattish and were dichromatic; golden and blue. His white hair was partially in his face.

"Alex... you don't recognize me?" Whoa. That's one bishie voice. I would remember with someone with that kind of voice. Especially if they were part of Tales of Symphonia.

"W-who?" I got an irritated look from the stranger who might not be a stranger.

"Get off of Alex!" Lloyd unsheathes his swords and the others rush back.

"Alex... it's me. Yuan."

What. In. The. World.

**- Chapter One END -**


	2. Chapter 2: Sound Logic? I don't think so

Hi. First of all, I'd like to thank Darktyler27, Olirving and Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental for the reviews!

Olirving - they may find out soon but... that wouldn't be fun would it? (MUAHAHA! - there's a lot of things I can do while they don't know.) I'm assuming a lot of the characters are straight and stuff, though there will be moments where there are girls fangirling over a 'bromance' situation, or what they _think_ is a bromance situation. I hope (when it happens) it will be enjoyable for you to read as it is for me to write.

Darktyler27 & Vesperian-Ivia-Elemental - I'm glad you guys liked it!

I'll try to mix up the story a bit (if I don't get side tracked) so it won't seem like a retell of the game itself. That would be too boring otherwise. Oh, and I'll try to throw in some comedy (which I'm not really good at). Enjoy~!

Also - sorry for the short chapter! Though... how long would you guys like it to be? Do you prefer long chapters (+5k words) or short chapters (1.5k - 3k words)? I'd like to know since my updates may be rather... late.

* * *

Chapter Two: Sound Logic? I don't think so.

"Alex... It's me. Yuan." Oh, you got to be kidding me. How in the world did my cat become some cool bishie-voiced dude? Why is he even here? And how in the world did he become, umm, humanish? Hold on that thought... I don't know if I should be freaked out for checking out my cat or if I should think about this situation in a different perspective.

"Y-Yuan? What happened to you?" I practically shouted, my voice cracking awkwardly. The others were rather, well, surprised, for a lack of a better word.

"I'm not too sure myself but, it seems we're far from home." I tried prying his arms off of me but he refused to let go. The others were kinda edgy about his clinginess, though they did seem to relax a bit since I didn't seem hostile.

"Can you let go now? I'm feeling rather uncomfortable and it's hot." That made him let go of me. Now that I get a better look at him, he's pretty tall and has other cattish features. Like cat ears and a cat tail. Very typical for humanoid versions of animals (according to my little anime database in my brain). Turning to the chosen's group, I try to find what to tell them.

Me: Hey guys, this is my pet cat, Yuan.

Them: What?

Me: I named him after Yuan. You know? The Yuan you know, though I can't even remember how you know him?

Kruxis: That doesn't explain how **you** know him.

Me: Silly Kruxis! It's because at home I have a video game about all of you and your little journey!

No. That would be stupid if I said that. Really. I'd be asking to be sent to some asylum or... be locked up by Kruxis' leader, whoever that was... though not a lot would be accomplished by that.

Well, I guess I should start off how he's my good friend and that they shouldn't worry about him. Nevermind. I take that back. They should worry about him. He's a feisty guy after all. I drag Yuan over to the group, who already put away their weapons.

"Okay... I wasn't really expecting to meet this guy at all but... His name's Yuan. We're-" I began before he covered my mouth. Oh, fingerless gloves. That's cool.

"We're dating." The hell? I knew that this guy liked to tease others (well, I assumed he did since he'd do that to the neighbor's cat almost all the time), but seriously. Couldn't he come up with something better than that? _Dating_? How does he even know what dating is? No one in my family has a girlfriend/boyfriend! Tristan is popular and all, but he only flirts and stuff. No dating. Henry is... just Henry. There are girls that like him but he's too dense to even notice. Robert NEVER talks about dating. And I'm single. Do cats back at home go on little kitty dates or something? He has some explaining to do!

"W-what?" Lloyd looked utterly confused, as if he were asked to translate a dictionary into a picture book with no text. Actually, that was a bad example. How would someone translate a dictionary into a picture book with no text? How would you draw the word 'and'? Forget it.

"B-but you're both guys!" Silly silly Lloyd. You never heard about guy x guy pairings? I've seen some pairings of you and some redhead guy that I can't really remember... Oh. That reminds me. I probably should tell them I'm a girl... or not. I'll let them figure it out on their own. I mean... they just assumed from appearance. Or maybe they know I'm a girl but don't say anything about it. I mean, I wouldn't go up to a guy and ask if he's a male if I already know but... Assumptions can be REALLY bad (and may even offend)! I know since I made an assumption when I was playing Tales of Symphonia years ago! Though I can't really recall what it was about... Oh! I know! I thought the red haired person on the cover of the game case was a girl! Henry was laughing his ass off when I found out 'she' was a 'he'. Funny and all, but I shouldn't be talking now should I?

"What are you talking about?" Yuan said, obviously thrown off by what the red clad swordsman said. I took this opportunity to push Yuan away because he was being irritating. He face planted into the sand.

"Forget what he said. We're not dating. He's just joking." I quickly glanced over to the others to see their reaction. I had to keep myself from bursting into laughter. Their expressions. So priceless. Really. Especially Kruxis'. I guess he never expected to hear Yuan's name. Yuan who is not Yuan but is Yuan. Hahah - I wonder what's going to happen if Yuan met Yuan?

"Oh. Sure. If you say so." Genius said. He glanced at Yuan, who was currently glaring at me for pushing him earlier. "What exactly is he?"

"I'm a cat dumb ass." Ouch. You sure have a way with words Yuan.

"I have a feeling I won't get along well with this guy...!" Genius growled, giving the white haired cat an irritated glare.

"Okaaaay... I think we should just move on for now. Yuan can introduce himself later. Where were we going again?" I hurriedly prompted. Who knows what else Yuan might say. I seriously need to talk to him afterwards.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Alex. Otherwise, we won't arrive in Triet before the sun's down." Lloyd nodded. Genius climbed up on Noishe and sat behind Colette and next to Raine. Kruxis had a blank expression.

We set out for Triet. While the others were farther ahead but in sight, I stayed back so I could talk to Yuan and how in the world he even came here (and why he became humanish).

"How did you even come here?"

"How the hell should I know if you don't?"

"Okaay... then do you know why you look like this?"

"No. Why should I? Though, it is rather nice to be able to speak up. And that thing about dating earlier? That was payback for almost smashing me yesterday."

"Right. Moving on... did you have things you wanted to tell me but couldn't since, you know, you couldn't talk back at home?"

"... Yes actually." He leans forward, white, or rather silver (since it's pretty much the same hue as the Sage's hair) swayed with the sudden motion. "I like you. Let's elope. I really wanted to tell you in private where no one else would hear. Only between the two of us."

If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was serious. He looked dead serious and sounded it too. I bet he'd be a good spy. Though, I do wonder why he's doing this.

"Yeah, sure, sure." I roll my eyes. I don't think my brothers would approve me eloping with my cat, though it's different now that he's actually more, umm, human? Besides, he's more like family. I do hope he feels the same way, otherwise I'm in for an adventure of awkwardness. "So, you remember everything from back at home?"

"Wasn't that a given?" He flicks his ears before whispering, "-even parts of Tales of Symphonia. I was there the whole time you played with Henry. I remember other things as well."

Whoa. Okay. He's got some godly memory if he can remember that.

"It would be best if we keep silent about our backgrounds. I wouldn't want anyone to be taking advantage of you." He continues in a hush voice. I smile at his concern. He continues,"And I have a request."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Don't tell them that you're a girl."

"Uhh, okay?"

"Good. Now I have a few... things I could do for entertainment. And Alex, do you have any spare weapons I can use?" I nod, unlatching one of the daggers I have and hand it to him.

"We seriously need to talk more." He smirks. We then notice that Lloyd is beckoning us to hurry up. I guess we were walking extra slow or something.

Rushing ahead, we are now walking side by side with Lloyd to our left and Noishe to our right.

"Hey Lloyd, can you teach me how to fight with daggers?" I say, in which he gives me a sheepish grin.

"I could try, but it'd be better if you ask Kratos instead. He can fight with swords and daggers." Oh. That's right. I guess I should ask Kruxis then. I turn to the mercenary and ask if he can teach me how to properly wield the blade. There's probably some secret on how to critical on people... though I doubt the critical system even works here. He gave a small grunt, which I took as a yes. I'll ask him again when we get to Triet.

I walk off to chat with Genius and Colette, while Yuan continues at the pace he was walking.

* * *

Yuan scowled. He didn't like that Alex was asking Kratos for help. He had many reason _not_ to like the mercenary. After all, Alex herself didn't like him from what he remembered, though that may have changed. The man smelled dangerous, enough to induce fear in lesser creatures. If what had happened in the game Alex and Henry played is correct, then he truly is something to be feared, though it didn't really bother Yuan at all. If a time came where he'd have to dispose of this man, he'd be the first to take action.

The cat flicked his ears with mild boredom, spinning the dagger he received from Alex in his left hand. He felt quite free, being able to express what he wanted to say. He glances over to the creature that the humans ride on. From what he remembered, it definitely wasn't a dog. Walking up to the creature called Noishe, he makes eye contact with it.

'You are called Noishe, are you not?' Yuan prompts, tail swishing.

'Yeah. And you?' The dog-like create barks, surprising its riders.

'Yuan.' His response surprises the creature. He knows why.

'You have the same name as someone my old friend knows.' He whines softly.

'Mmm. That's interesting. Can you tell me about this place? I'm not familiar with areas far from home.'

'Sure! I'd like to know more about you in exchange!" Noishe howls, getting everyone else to stare at his "odd" behavior.

'I don't mind. I'd also like to know more about that boy with the brown hair... do you mind telling me more about him if you know?' Yuan feels a small smirk as the dog-like creature says okay.

* * *

I glance at Genius, who is currently talking to Raine. I wonder what they're talking about...

"-and this is the homework for today. It'll be due in a two days." What? WHAT?

"Okay sis." The silver haired boy begins to scribble in some notebook, falling deep into concentration.

Holy. SHIT. They have homework? While on a journey to regenerate the world? It's almost like doing homework when going on a field trip. That doesn't sound very fun. That reminds me... I probably should ask Raine what she teaches. It's safe to assume she's a teacher since she's giving homework, right? I'd be rather baffled if she wasn't a teacher but a student or something. Maybe even a classamate. It'd be very weird to be given homework by a classmate. Anyway, I wouldn't want to fall behind in my studies while I'm in Sylvarant now would I? I'd instantly fail school if I returned and have to take the final exams and stuff.

"Excuse me, Raine!" I say, getting the attention of all 3 riders.

"Yes Alexander?" She says, bookmarking her textbook.

"I was wondering... you're a teacher aren't you?" She nods in response. "I'm currently a student but I kinda got separated from my family and home, so I'm wondering if I'd be able to become your student and study while we travel." I hear Lloyd choke with astonishment.

"Y-you WANT to study?" He stammers, obviously appalled at the very thought of studying.

"Yeah. Why don't we study together? I'm suuuure we'd have a _wonderful_ time!" I half grin, seeing Lloyd's further horror.

"That would be a good idea!" Colette chirps, which dual swordsman also shows disapproval for.

"Yes, Lloyd. I do believe you have homework to turn in today." Raine adds. Lloyd visibly pales. Guess who didn't do their homework.

"Uhh, but professor! We're on a journey right now! And-"

"No excuses! I will NOT allow you to fall behind in your studies while you travel with us!"

"Can't this wait till after we regenerate the world?" He pleads, but to no avail.

"Lloyd Irving." Raine growls, irritated at her pupil's strong rejection to study. Lloyd bows his head in defeat. I can hear Genius snicker, softly, as if he's trying to be quiet about it. Lloyd shoots a glare at Genius, who begins to laugh louder now that he's already caught.

I laugh a bit with the others as Lloyd drags his feet over to Raine to receive his new set of homework and lecture notes. I follow after him to further inquire about what Raine teaches. And that's what shocked me. SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING. HOLY HOLY HOLY CRAP. I thought they only showed one teacher in the game because they were too lazy to put an NPC in her place or something. Now I know I was wrong. She's the only teacher at Iselia (apparently) and she teaches every single subject. Wow. That's too amazing. Not only that, she can heal AND fight (to some extent). I bet she has a fan club somewhere. Just like how Kruxis has a huge fan club in Earth.

I was going to get my lecture notes from Raine until I saw Yuan stroll up to Noishe.

"Grrr rawrrr, grrr." What the hell did I just hear? Okaaaay... Stay focus... I take the summarized notes on what she taught the class during the semester. Apparently I'm 'enrolling' around the first quarter of the semester. Not bad. At least I didn't miss much, though I have to take in consideration that they may have a different benchmark.

"Rrawrf!" Noishe barks, so suddenly that we jump a bit. I raise an eyebrow, but stay silent. I think I know what's occurring now...

"Grr." Noishe whines in response. "Grrrrr rrraa grrra."

"AROOOOOOOOO-!" Yuan growls back with an amused look on his face. Okay. This is just weird. I think I'll just... umm... talk to Lloyd. Or study the notes.

Aww crap. I can't read it. I must've only gotten the spoken words part fixed in my brain when I came here. That or they also speak English (which I know can't be true since there are several versions of the game). Dammit all. I'd ask them for help but then they'd give me a strange look... maybe I can get Yuan to help me... though... Shit. I should just tell them I'm illiterate. The school I came from only taught verbally. Yeah. That's how we learned. Math and science equations were solved mentally. We'd sing the identities of various numbers and make dances to represent the different properties of the elements in the periodic table. Hahahahaaa... That would be obvious bull shit I'm trying to convince them to believe (if I decide to tell them that). I guess I have no choice then... I don't really want to lie but... this wouldn't be a lie would it? If I told them I can't read it, that's the plain truth. It's not like I learned how to read and write symphonian or whatever they call it.

I sigh as Triet comes into sight. I have a long night ahead of me.

**- Chapter Two END -**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Occurrences

Omg guys - I'm so sorry for the uber late update. It's been so long since I last updated Unpredictable. Amg. I'm sorry. I haven't written fan fiction for a LONG while, so the chapter might not be that good. Maybe a bit weird. But that's just me. So you might see a change in writing style. Maybe. Hope it's not too bad.

By the way, thanks Cam Irving for the review!

Also, should I pair Alex up with any one? Or... just a random idea but... should I zap Alex and make her... A MAN? That would be funny maybe... I don't know. I might do something with that idea of zapping her. Maybe not. What do you think?

On a happy note, this is a long chapter! (+5k words)

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Strange Occurrences

The sun scorches us and I already feel myself 20% tanner than I was 10 minutes ago. Yay for skin cancer. I swear the sun in the Symphonia world is much hotter. That or I simply feel exhausted and wanted to take my mind off of stuff by bumbling nonsense. I sigh as I walk by Noishe, who is still having that weird conversation with Yuan. I swear, it's the weirdest sight. Ever. I shrug it off though. I had other problems to deal with. Like being illiterate. So many things could go wrong. What if Raine entrusted me to blowing up the Desian houses (not that she would trust me with those tasks)? I'd get us all killed. Wonderful. How am I supposed to buy supplies if I can't even read the labels? Did they even have labels in the first place? Goddess Marta, I want to cry.

I wonder when they'll find out or how they'll react to it...

Me: Hey, can you help me read this?

Genius: Huh, why? Can't you read it yourself?

Me: Uhhh. No? I'm illiterate.

Genius: AMG SHE'S NOT FROM OUR WORLD! SHE'S AN ALIEEEEN! RAIIIINNNNNE!

Raine: LET ME DISECT YOUUUUU

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Yeah... maybe that would happen, though I really doubt it. Stupid imagination and not likely conclusions. Though really, how am I supposed to survive here? I have no clue who to ask without being suspicious. Ugh. This sucks. I'm still not used to this world and everything. It's not how I would imagine it to be... I guess I can worry about it later.

We just got to Triet and the sun was sinking in the distance, making the sky an agonizing orange. Noishe settled in what I assumed was a horse stall though... did they even have horses in Symphonia? Heck, I never saw one in the game as far as my crappy memory remembers. Yuan gave a final grunt to the dog before walking up to me. The others were heading to the inn. Wherever that was. Triet looks completely different (well, not completely but you'd get my point). It's GIGANTIC. I wonder how big the other towns are...

On another note, I need to get Lloyd to fix a key crest for me so I won't be completely hopeless. I'm just glad we didn't have any serious battles so far. Just a few snakes and bandits, but the boys took them out quickly. Maybe the rare encounters must've been because Kruxis is so ferocious. Who wouldn't be scared shitless? I mean, he's supposed to be freaking strong! That reminds me, he promised (he didn't) that he'd teach me some sword fighting. I'm going to get slaughtered. Haha. Fun.

The sand is warm underfoot as I meander the town, pathways surprisingly crowded with last minute buyers. I pull up my hood (it's so cool and feels so comfortable, so why not?) as I act like a tourist. Yuan sticks close, ears hidden in a turban and tail tucked in to his pants. Somehow, this totally reminds me of Fire Emblem Path of Radiance. It's like he's Ranulf when the Greil Mercenaries had to go in that laguz racist town. Laguz hmm? Maybe I should ask if Yuan can turn into a big cat. That would be cool.

This way and that, we come to a house that has... a giant hole in it. It has to be Colette's. But... how the hell does her hair shape get imprinted into it? I mean... look how clean it's broken! I swear that only Colette could do the impossible. Maybe she should use her hair as a weapon... hair whips of doom. When kidnapped, flip your hair and smack your opponent's dead. No sneak attacks will succeed. Somehow... that would be strange to imagine. Maybe a little scary since Colette IS a complete klutz. Colette, pwning enemies with her hair of... steel. Or gold since it's blond. I need to ask her about this later...

After tracing my hand on the imprint, I see the weapons shop and browse through the weapons, although I don't have any gald on me at the moment. That reminds me... I probably should start saving up gald since I'll have to fend for myself eventually. It does bother me to know that I'm heavily relying on the others for survival. Gotta pay them back some time soon. Yuan pokes me and signals that the store is closing already.

Stepping out of the store, I hear him yawn. It IS pretty dark out. How long did I spend thinking in there? Huuuh.

"Saw anything good?"

"Nah. Besides, I don't have any gald on me."

"I got some." Cue in surprised look. What. "Hey, don't give me that look. The rogues that attacked us, remember them? They kindly gave me money." He says with a devious smirk.

"Oh really? I doubt it. You're smirk says otherwise."

"Hmm? Accusing me of threatening them to give me money? Oh no no, you're mistaken there dearie. They willingly threw money at me. As in a 'take my money' kind of thing." Yup. Bullshit.

"Okay. Sure."

"Believe me, everyone would be throwing money to be in the presence of muah." Yuan jokes.

"How much DO you have though?"

"Let's see..." He opens a pouch and counts to himself for a while. "About 3,000 gald, give or take. Too bad I couldn't sucker them to give me more though..."

I roll my eyes as we continue to look for the group. That brought my mind to a different issue though...

"Yuan... just how much do you remember about... you know..." I began, scanning the area to make sure the others weren't around to hear.

"Ah, Symphonia yes? Not as much as I let on earlier."

"Like what?"

"Just bits and pieces. You don't need to know though."

"Why not?"

"It's not important."

"What?"

"Rather, I don't want you to expect something to happen or go the way you think it will go. This is our reality. We are here, experiencing what is going on. It's just- Never mind. If I tell you anymore, I think your head will blow up from thinking too much." Once again, he gives me that arrogant smirk, although there is a flash of something I can't tell in his eyes.

I scrunch my eyebrows and frown as Yuan pushes me forward. What did he mean I don't need to know? What could possibly go wrong with him telling me? I know that some information could possibly put us in serious danger but... Our reality? I know that already... Hrrrrr I don't know what to think about that. Yuan is still a mystery to me, even though he has the same personality like he did at home. I guess all I can do is trust his judgment and wait for when he wants to tell me. No sense in trying to force it out if he doesn't want to say right?

I hear whispering and giggles from the side, which pulls me out of my jumbled thoughts. I glance over, Yuan following suit. A band of girls are giggling and pointing at Lloyd's group, not too far ahead of us. Strange, I thought they'd be inside the inn rather than walking around. Maybe they went on a detour? Anyway... those girls... Wait. Are you freaking serious? A fan club? Really? Squinting, I swear I could make out pictures of Kruxis on their shirts with hearts all over it. That is just creepy. How in the world did they manage that? Never mind, I don't even want to know.

"Alex, come on, we're going to lose the others if you keep spacing out." Yuan tugs my arm and drags me over to the others.

"Okay, okay - let go already. I don't need you to pull me." I yank my arm from his grasp. A terrible terrible mistake like always. The force sends me stumbling into the fan girls on the side, pale green hair (what what what) obscuring my vision as I feel my hood (dramatically) fly off my head.

"Kyaaa!"

"Owww!"

"That hurt!"

I groan a bit as I get myself off my still aching back. I never knew my hair turned green. The hell. I guess I must look really weird. I swear my hair was black last time I checked. Better check my image at the inn when I get the chance. My gaze returned to a pissed group of girls, Kruxis shirts wrinkled and dirtied. So I was right about the Kruxis shirts. How did they even know him? Did he go gallivanting all over the world impressing women of all ages or something? I sigh as I stand up and turn to apologize.

"Uhh, hey. Sorry about that." I say while giving an apologetic smile.

"That really hurt, but I'll forgive you since you're a hottie 3."

"Hee hee, me too! We should hang out some time. Where are you heading? We'll escort you~ 3"

"What's your name, hunny?"

I could hear Yuan snickering as the girls tried to flirt with me. He ditches me to join the group. It's nothing new, really. Happened in the past since my voice isn't all high and I'm not really feminine in... Many aspects, sadly. Though these girls... now THEIR looks are disturbing me. Now I know how Kruxis feels when girls give him the eye and stuff. It's different from the 'oh, look, that person looks nice' kind of look, which isn't too creepy. It's more of a... no. I rather not say. Now that I think about it... I actually feel sorry for Kruxis. Forget the past grudges I don't remember, I think I need his help with fending away possible dangers. I bolt to the group after a really brief 'no thanks'. As they say, safety in numbers.

As I rejoin the group, I see the boys snickering. I snort as I flick them on the head.

"Ouch! What the hell Alex?" Lloyd growls, although he is still laughing.

"It is NOT funny. Geez, how would you feel if you were being eyed like **that**?"

"But it was hilarious!" Genius exclaims, bursting into laughter. "Your eyes were bugged out and stuff."

"Says the short stuff." I huff.

"Wha-! What does my height have to do with this conversation?"

"Nothing. Nothing. At. ALL."

"Quit being salty Alex. That's not even a proper argument. Besides, you should be flattered that girls still think you're hot." Yuan snickers, dodging just out of my punching reach. "At least you're not ugly. Then we'd be suffering every minute being next to you."

"Thanks a lot guys." I roll my eyes.

Hearing giggles close by, I huff. They start laughing again.

"Whatever. Let's just go already." I stomp away and walk in pace with Kruxis, who just grunts. At least he understands how I feel.

When we reached the inn, Raine reserved the rooms for us. She would share with Colette and Genius while the rest of us share the other room. We settle in, setting our stuff around the room. Lloyd is busy fixing the key crest for my exsphere and Yuan left to talk to Noishe. Glancing around, I see Kruxis watching Lloyd from the other side of the room. To spar with him or not to spar. Or should I do my homework? Then again, I can't read my homework. Maybe I should ask Genius since he would be less suspecting of me than his sister. Sounds like a wonderful plan. Maybe a little while later though. I want to see Lloyd's progress with the key crest.

Pacing over to him, I give him a curious look.

"What's up Alex?" He says, chestnut eyes still locked onto the small object he works on.

"Just seeing how things are going. Looks complicated."

"Heh. I guess so. It's going to be another hour or so before it's done. Anyways, I've been learning from dad for quite some time, so I have the basics and stuff down."

"You're dad huh?"

"Oh yeah! You didn't meet him did you? He's a dwarf. He's great at sculpting and stuff like that!"

"Cool. I'm not that great at crafts and stuff. Definitely not my strong point haha."

"That's okay!"

"Teach me sometime later?" Lloyd stops working for a bit and gives me a bright grin after nodding. I smile back and leave him to continue working.

I glance over to Kruxis, who is currently staring out the window. Maybe I should leave him alone for now... I guess I could check to see if Genius or Colette is still up.

I yawn as I exit, promptly shutting the door and turn to see a very suspicious looking person with really familiar blue hair. I froze in place and had a staring contest with this oh-so-familiar person once we made eye contact. A suspicious looking cloak and blue hair in a pony tail that is partially hidden under the hood. Emerald eyes. A snarky looking face. Then it clicked.

"Y-you, you're-" I began before he tackled me over. Why? How the hell should I know? We're in an inn dammit! At least have the courtesy of 'taking it outside!' I sure as hell don't want to pay for all the damages I did NOT want to cause! I hissed as we rolled further in. "What the hell! Get off me you freaking oaf!" I tried to kick him off but it's kinda hard when he's stronger, heavier AND on top of me. So much for meeting my idol in a pleasant way.

"If you don't want to get hurt-" I punched his face but he continues in a low, angry whisper, "-keep quiet and do as I say!"

"Make me!" I growl, getting pissed at this guy. As much as he is my favorite character, he can be an ass. Fine then. I see how it is. I struggle to push him off but he's got the advantage and keeps me pinned down. Maybe I should've waited for Lloyd to finish fixing that key crest so I could at least push this guy off! Then my self-defense skills could be put to use!

I tried to bite him (it's the only way) but he dodges and tries to lock me in a position so I can't bite him. Wouldn't the others or somebody (at least) hear the ruckus we were making? Wait - THAT'S IT!

With a swift intake of breath, I shout, "YUAN - HELP ME! A PEDOPHILE IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!"

I could see the bewildered expression on the blue haired renegade's face. If the situation wasn't serious, I'd be laughing. Why call Yuan? Simply because I wasn't familiar enough with the others and... well... I thought it'd be funny to confuse this Yuan. My scream must've been pretty loud because I could see the others rushing out their rooms, weapons in hand, while Yuan, not the blue haired Yuan, darted up the stairs.

Hearing a curse from Mr. Renegade, I would've let out a sigh of relief. Too bad I couldn't now that he lifted me up like a sack of potatoes. I shout in alarm as he darts towards the window with insane speed and jumps out. I get an extremely brute punch to the gut and I gag a bit. Last thing I see as I'm carried away is Yuan (the other Yuan) jumping out the window, the others behind him.

I sigh as my kidnapper carries me away from Triet. I did NOT pass out when he punched me in the gut. Nope. I was wincing in pain and focused on that because he hit an old wound. Little bastard. Besides, how am I supposed to free myself? He's stronger than me so it'd be a waste of energy. Seeing as I wasn't passed out, he tosses me onto the sand. Ouch. I think he threw me on a rock or something.

"Explain yourself!" I growled, pissed from the awful landing. My body still ached from that tussle from earlier. He quirks an eyebrow before scoffing.

"You know things you shouldn't know." Yuan says flatly.

"What things? Tell me, WHAT THE HELL DO I KNOW ABOUT YOU?" He gives me a chilling glare, not that I really care.

"You tell me! For all I know, you're working for HIM. I don't need a pest to interfere with my plans!"

"Who is HIM? I don't know who you're talking about!"

"Cut the bullshit! How the hell did you recognize me then?"

"Who said I recognized you?"

"Don't give me that crap! The moment we made eye contact! You clearly recognized who I am! You even-"

"Says you! I don't know you! Quit making stupid assumptions!" I lied, leaping away.

"Stubborn till the end, huh? Typical for being HIS agent!" He hisses, quickly approaching me with menacing eyes.

"Who's agent?" I gave him a baffled look. "Look, you have the wrong person. Whoever you may be talking about, I don't know him or her."

"We'll see about that." The renegade leader disappears from my sight and I KNOW he's going to try to knock the lights out of me and put me in some prison like he did to Lloyd. Yay for predictable outcomes. I duck and narrowly escape from being zapped by the huge ball of lighting he shoots from his ring (I think).

I know I'm at a disadvantage. Of course I am. No formal training for this kind of combat (I can't really use self-defense with magic can I). No exsphere to equally match renegade boss man. No teammates to help me out. Did I mention I still hurt from earlier?

I have three options:

1) Fight Yuan (and FAIL)

2) Try to be diplomatic (and FAIL)

3) Run away (and FAIL)

Well shit. I guess I have to pick option three. I'm weak and I don't feel like being diplomatic, especially since he probably won't believe me anyways. Here goes nothing...

I grab enough sand and smack it into the renegade's eyes and quickly dart in the opposite direction from Triet. He howls with pain and anger. I probably shouldn't have done that but... too late for regrets right? Right.

I sprint like no tomorrow towards a grass area. Looks like there's a trail...? Mountain place...? Where the heck is this? Focusing on running away, I look back. I wished I didn't.

A very PISSED OFF Yuan is charging after me, clearly unhappy with my choice of action and perhaps other reasons as well. Gotta lose him quick! At least I'm a fast runner (according to Tristan) and light weight (according to Henry). I check what else I have on me that I can throw at my pursuer.

I have a few daggers, healing supplies (I'm not throwing those...), and candy (I don't even know why I have that).

Daggers it is.

With as much strength I can muster, I throw one dagger at Yuan, which misses. Moving targets are hard to hit... I tried again with two more daggers and both miss. Great.

He's catching up because he has a freaking exsphere. Well, into the mountains I go.

Turning here and there, I reach an area and see a trap door. To go down and possibly die or not... Well, what choice do I have? I can hear him cursing and there's no other way... but he'll know I went down if the door is open. I could try to hide but he'd probably spot me since the brambles are too thickly condensed to hide anyone. If I try to run, he'll catch up since I'm wearing out already. Time is ticking. I see a girl with black hair nearby and call to her, panicking because Yuan will be here soon.

"Hey you! Girl in the purple kimono!" She turns and gives me a curious yet surprised look. Cautiously she walks up to me next to the trap door.

"Can you close this door after I go down? It's urgent! And don't tell anyone who is looking for me I went down! I'm begging you!" I plead. She hesitates for a bit before nodding. I know Yuan is close so I open the door and give the girl a final glance. "Thanks - you're a life saver. I'll pay you back later."

I jump and let gravity take me down. The light from above disappears as the girl from earlier keeps her promise to shut the door.

Twisting in the air, I soon find myself crashing painfully with a loud snap. I stifle a shout, some tears in my eyes. I probably would've yelled if I weren't being pursued by someone that has advanced hearing. My hand trails down to my left leg, which is not positioned in the way it's supposed to be and moist from what was most likely blood. Probably broken. I groan softly as I stumble to my feet (foot rather). Quite a challenge.

After a few minutes of struggling to stand, I glance around and see that I'm in a mining looking area. Hmm. Most likely monsters in here. They would most likely smell the blood on me and, if they were hungry, eat me. Huuuh. Better look for the exit. I limped towards one passage while using the wall as a support. The torches are my only light source as I make my way through the tunnels.

Maybe I could use the apple gels...? I take them out and simply stare. I don't know if they can be used directly on wounds. I sigh as I chomp on the stuff. Reminds me of jello (only a bit). It eases some of the aches away. Good enough for now I guess. I see another area after limping for a few more minutes. Peering in, I see an ebony skeleton monster. I feel shivers going down my spine. Instincts scream danger. I swear the head turned towards me. Creepy as hell.

I quickly retreat. Somehow, I felt that it would attack me if I stayed any longer. Looking down the different paths, I can see the silhouettes of bears and other creatures. Probably looking for dinner or a late night snack I'd say. I glance around again before seeing a hole low enough for me to reach and rest in without having to worry about the monsters roaming around. It was around seven or so feet from the ground and looked rather deep.

"Ugh. This really sucks..." I murmur as I struggle to pull myself into the temporary resting spot. Man, my whole body ached. Took me long enough to climb up the distance. I slumped into the corner of the hole, eyes drooping from exhaustion. I could hear footsteps and voices approaching, but I was already slipping off to la-la land.

"...who... angels..."

"...-possible... the data..."

Voices...? I was about to open my eyes but decided to fake my unconsciousness. I'm pretty sure I was alone in the cave. Now fully awake, I listen to the conversation.

"As I said earlier Lord Yuan, this boy cannot possibly be part of Cruxis! He does not possess an exsphere! Nothing indicates his connects to them."

"Not nothing Botta. He recognizes me. The only people who recognize me are Cruxis, the renegades, and some notable people from Tethe'alla! He is not a renegade and he is definitely not from Tethe'alla. That only leaves the option of him being from Cruxis, unless he is from some organization I don't know. He is a walking bomb. I have no reason to think otherwise. Not only that... there IS that other factor that is problematic. If what the data reads is true..."

"... I understand. What shall we do with him for now?"

"Keep him in the cell. I have some questions for him and we can use him as a hostage when we confront the chosen's group."

"Yes sir."

Great. I broke my leg for nothing. If I knew I was going to be captured by the renegades, maybe I would've jumped into Yuan's arms and say 'Gee, looks like you win Mr. Renegade!' Or not. Since I did piss the guy off.

I felt myself get lifted from whatever soft stuff I was lying on. Should I try to escape? Or should I wait? What to do, what to do... I guess I could try to make a break for it? But... my leg is broken... Deciding I should stop pretending to be asleep, I peek at the person who is carrying me and see a regular(?) renegade. Not too far ahead is probably the person called... umm... what was his name... B-B-B... Butter. Yes. That would work for now. Well, Butter was a bit ahead and I don't think the renegade carrying me noticed that I was awake. I peek at my left leg which is still wounded but at least in a cast. Yay. Wait... maybe I should at least appear asleep so I can formulate some plan...

We enter a room that has a huge... GameCube... in the floor. Weird. I see the guys play with the controller and the other two doors beep. From one, another renegade enters, wiping what looks like sand off his clothes. Probably the exit door? He goes up to Butter and blabbers about stuff about a ninja. I close my eyes as their conversation ends. Butter tells the renegade holding me to take me to the prison room with the other renegade that just arrived. Butter then leaves (I think).

Time for some action!

I hook my arm around the renegade's neck (the one holding me) and pulls us down to the ground where I let his head smack the glass blocking the GameCube. The other renegade shouts in alarm as I kick him with my good leg.

"P-PRISON BREAK!" He runs to the side and smacks a random switch and an alarm blares loudly.

I sigh as I hobble to the exit. Not without being tackled over though.

10 minutes of uneventful stuff later...

I grunt as I'm thrown into a cell. So anticlimactic I must say. The exit was right there! My leg ached from my useless hobbling.

"Don't even think about escaping!" The renegade I kicked snarls as he stomps off.

"Yeah yeah... whatever." I sigh. Not like I can do anything at the moment. Lying on the bed, I stare at the wall, promptly ignoring the renegade on patrol and anything else that is loud and noisy. I roll around a bit before I hear footsteps coming my way.

"Time to get going."

"Already? It's been a minute or so since you guys thrown me in here."

"Boss' order. Now get up."

"...Who? Butter? Or Yogurt?"

"What are you talking about?"

I grunt as the guard pulls me away. As far as I'm concerned, the past day has been rather boring as well as tiring. These guys are so bossy. Maybe I should just irritate them. Sounds like a wonderful plan.

I slump to the floor much to the renegade's dismay.

"Hey! Get up!"

"Nnn. Sorry. My leg aches sooooooo bad. I don't think I can walk." I babble with fake pain.

"As if - you were running around fine earlier!"

"Oh, but I can assure you that it was rather painful. Of course, we could take a few hours to get to your boss with me SLOWLY pulling myself on the ground, if you insist that is." Hearing a snort, I continue, "Or you could carry me so your boss doesn't have to wait. I'd say he's a short tempered one."

I know I created a false dilemma but hey, it's an advantage. Seeing the renegade give up, I smile a bit. He lends me his shoulder at first, but due to my excess complaining and whining (it's irritating to hear as well as weird to do), ends up carrying me.

This guy isn't that bad. He's actually quite nice after I talked to him a bit. I also apologized for being irritating and he simply shrugged it off. Said something about the sand getting to everyone and making them all irritable and mad. I talked to him about cooking, which to my surprise and joy, was his hobby as well. I asked him a lot about different meals and stuff. Somehow, I think he forgot that I was a 'prisoner' and he seemed to lighten up a lot. Seems like being a renegade is very stressful.

By the time we arrived at Yuan's office, the said man and his buddy Butter made faces. Fun.

"Thanks bud! We should hang out more!" I call to the leaving renegade, who gives me an approving smile as he leaves. Turning my attention to the two dangerous people in front of me, I cross my arms. "So what does the Boss Man and Butter want with me, a defenseless teen?"

Ignoring my nicknames, the Boss Man asks, "Who exactly are you? What do you know?"

"Nothing, Boss Man. I'm just a normal teen who wants to go home."

"I know you know something! Out with it already!"

"You mean the fact that you kidnap teenagers? Yes, you know that already."

"No - You're HIS ally. If not, who are you?"

"Who are we talking about again?"

"YGGDRASILL YOU DIMWIT!"

"Ygg-who? Who's that?" Sounds familiar but... nope. Don't know. The name sounds like a plant. Wonder if it's edible. That reminds me, I haven't ate dinner or breakfast, if it is morning that is. I see the blue haired leader face palm while Butter gives me an analyzing look.

"Lord Yuan, I don't think-"

"Never mind. You, why are you traveling with the Chosen's group?"

"Hmm? What's it to you?"

"None of your business."

"Then I have nothing to say." I'm then forced against the wall, Yuan threatening to strangle me.

"You don't have much of a choice if you value your life." He hisses. I scoff, even though I'm quite frightened.

"Says you. What do you get for killing me? Information? Money? A prize? Go ahead. Do it then. Assume what you want. I don't know anything, but what's it to you? I. DARE. YOU. TO." I retorted. Butter quickly intervenes.

"Sir, we should just use the boy as a hostage to lure in the Chosen's group until the data-"

"The Chosen's group? Ha, as if they'd come for me!" I snort, despite feeling a slight stabbing feeling in my gut. "Who am I to them? A mere stranger! Do you think they'd care if I were hanged here? If I'm dead? Why even consider using me as a hostage? They won't come. There's no reason for them to."

"No reason? I saw the way they ran to rescue you. You can't say that they don't care."

"So you admit to being a teen snatcher."

"Don't change the subject. We will use you as needed, whether you like it or not."

"Won't work if you strangle me to death."

"You're not dead yet."

"'Yet' you say."

With that, he drops me on the ground. Maybe I should just stop talking. Sighing, I pull myself up and watch the two renegades. What a hopeless situation I'm in. I cough a bit before lying on the ground. Uggh. This sucks.

I didn't pay much attention to my travel back to the prison cell. There was absolutely nothing to do here. Besides wait for something to happen. I sighed again and looked up out of the cell. The renegade guards were talking to each other, then a new one popped up and offered to watch over me while the other two go on break. Sighing, I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"...lex."

"..."

"Alex."

"..."

"Alex!"

"Wha?"

I look at the renegade talking to me and see... dichromatic eyes.

"Yu...an? What are you doing here?" I wobble up to the bars, which the white haired boy opens. He glances around warily before picking me up.

"Here to get you. I knew you'd be here. I told the others to go ahead to Ossa Trail while I rescue you." I couldn't help but smile. Giving him a small hug, I whisper a thanks. It didn't get rid of my other thoughts to how he came to that conclusion or how he even found this place. I pushed those thoughts back as I broke the hug.

"Time to leave this dump." He murmurs and he dashes through the corridors, evading the renegades, and out the exit. Strange how no one noticed him. Oh well. I was tired of renegades anyway.

Once we were out, he brings us to a small shelter for travelers by a giant rock, a bit off from the renegade's base. While he went off to scout the area, I decided to check on my leg. Still beat up but it didn't hurt as much as before. It'll take a few days or so before I can walk on it again. Maybe earlier if I can get some healing on it.

That reminds me... they took all of my equipment. Damn. I liked those daggers too. I sigh as glance around. Yuan returned after a moment of silence and picks me up.

"Do you want to head to Triet before we go to Ossa Trail?"

"No. Let's catch up to the Chosen's group."

"Okay. I'll ask Raine to check on your leg. Did the renegades say anything of importance by the way?"

"... they mentioned a person. I can't remember the name. Sounded like a plant though. Started with Ygg or something."

"..."

"I don't think anything else was useful since I pretty much bickered with them."

"Ah, typical for you."

"Shut up."

"Hahaha! Let's go. We should be able to get to the base of the trail by nightfall tomorrow if we go quickly."

I nod as Yuan begins to run. Since I won't be doing anything, might as well catch up on some sleep. I close my eyes and drift off to a somewhat peaceful sleep.

I must've slept pretty long because I woke up staring into a pair of blue eyes.

"Wha-" Probably shouldn't have sat up because our heads crashed together.

"Owww..." I look over to the person that I head butted and see Colette.

"Sorry about that..." I say, before looking around to see the others nearby.

"I'm okay!" The blond chirps, before continuing, "Are you okay though Alex?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. No worries." I smile.

We chit chat a bit before Raine checks up on me. She healed up my leg when we arrived, whenever that was, and I should be able to walk now. Great. I stood up and stretched a bit, before approaching Lloyd, who was chatting to Genius as the younger boy cooked.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" I say, catching their attentions.

"Oh, you're up!" The small mage exclaims, before saying, "I'm making curry."

"Cool. Can I help you? I love to cook."

"Sure thing!"

"Hey Alex - I finished the key crest awhile back. Here, let's attach it to the exsphere so you can use it." Lloyd says as he takes out the key crest and exsphere. Once that was finished, I went to help Genius with the cooking. Man, it smelled wonderful. While we did that, I saw Lloyd and Kruxis go off to practice or something. Raine was reading a book and I think Colette was with Noishe and Yuan.

After we all ate, everyone returned to doing their own thing. I walked a bit and found Kruxis, who was gazing off into the distance.

"Hey Kru-Kr-a-tos. Would you mind teaching me some fighting techniques?" I stumble, and he gives me a short glance before motioning me to follow him further away. I grin as I follow after him. I call Lloyd over as I dash off and he too follows.

Time to learn some badass blade techniques!

**Chapter Three END**


End file.
